


Spandex and Bondage

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think it's weird," asked Velocity, "how often the Bat leaves you all tied up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spandex and Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for someone on Tumblr whose URL seems to have changed since I took the request! HOW SAD :(
> 
>  **Request** : Evil/anti-hero AU, maybe? Also, another prompt, if I'm allowed; Dick has been referred to as 'Boy Hostage' and 'Boy Bondage' before in canon and by by fan, so...
> 
>  
> 
> In case it isn't clear, "Velocity" is Wally's super villain name, and "Shrike" is Dick's.  
> Dick is 18 years old at the time of this story.
> 
> * * *

"Don't you think it's weird," asked Velocity, "how often the Bat leaves you all tied up?"  
  
"Mmpphhh," said Shrike, through his gag. His hands were bound tightly behind his back with a pair of bat-cuffs, so he was helpless to Wally's groping hands. His legs were tied at the ankles, too, and though he probably still could, he didn't really feel like squirming away.  
  
"I'm starting to think he has a thing for younger guys in spandex and bondage," said Velocity, rolling Dick onto his back and straddling him. "Maybe I should be worried."  
  
Dick rolled his eyes, even though he knew Wally wouldn't see it through his mask. He had a witty retort, of course, but knew the gag would muffle it beyond comprehension, so he didn't bother. What he did bother with, however, was impatiently rocking his hips up under Wally's.  
  
Wally shifted, grinding his hips down. "Looks like you've got a thing for spandex and bondage too," he said, and leaned over him to latch his mouth onto the side of his neck, leaving a vivid red mark.  
  
Shrike squirmed beneath him, biting at the inside of his gag to hold back a moan. He wasn't ready to give Velocity the satisfaction of hearing that just yet. He shifted his legs back and forth, partly for the friction, and partly to work at loosening the bonds around his ankles. They weren't as tight as they should've been, but then, they never were. Dick had wondered a few times if perhaps Batman felt guilty. He never left him at Arkham, after all, although Dick was quite sure he qualified as criminally insane at this point...  
  
Then Wally bit his collarbone through the fabric of his costume, and Dick's thoughts were abruptly pulled from Batman and the past.  
  
"Mnmngh," said Dick, shifting his jaw and biting at the gag again.  
  
"No," said Wally, licking up the underside of his throat. "You're too bossy when you can talk." He kissed Dick through the gag, the roughness of the fabric so very different from the warmth and wetness of the mouth behind it.  
  
Dick bit at his lips as best he could, tense and impatient and quickly becoming too turned on to put up with Wally's teasing. For someone who usually moved so fast, he could be painfully slow at the most inconvenient times. He pushed up against Wally with his whole body, and although he ached from his fight with Batman, even the pain from his bruises was turning him on.  
  
"I love it when you're more impatient than me, Butcher Bird," Wally laughed. He roughly tugged Dick's pants open and slid his hand into his jock cup, squeezing his cock. He pushed the jock aside and stroked him, firm and quick.  
  
Dick shifted his legs again, finally working one leg free, and abruptly swung his legs up around Velocity's neck, slamming him down onto his back and reversing their positions. He inhaled sharply as the cold night air came in contact with his skin where Wally's almost too-warm gloved hands had just been, but he had better plans in mind. He shifted forward, straddling Wally's shoulders.  
  
Wally laughed, breathless from arousal and the shock of being knocked off balance. "See? Too bossy," he said. But he didn't protest when Dick angled his hips to press his cock against his mouth. Instead, he slid his tongue out, hot and wet, against the head, and Dick bit the inside of his gag again.  
  
He pushed his cock past Wally's lips, which parted easily for him, and rocked his hips, fucking his mouth with a brutally quick pace. Wally gagged beneath him, but never pushed him away. Instead, his hands were roaming up Dick's back, and down again to squeeze his ass, encouraging him.  
  
The combination of post-fight adrenaline and the haze of arousal Wally always left him in meant Dick knew he wouldn't last long, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He lost himself in the intense, wet heat of Wally's throat, pushing his limits with each thrust. He didn't give him any warning when he came, either, but at least had the courtesy to pull back to let him swallow more easily.  
  
When he pulled out, Wally licked his reddened lips and grinned. "That was rude," he said, his voice thick and hoarse. "You know I would've done it if you'd asked nicely."  
  
Dick knew his reflexes were slowed, post-orgasm, and couldn't react as the world suddenly blurred around him. Velocity had all but thrown him against a nearby wall, and his bound arms were suddenly hanging from a hook embedded in the cement. His feet were just barely too high up to touch the ground, and all of his weight was held on the cuffs digging into his wrists.  
  
"Now I'm not going to ask nicely, either," he said, pulling Dick's pants down to his ankles, leaving him shivering and bare as he stood back to admire his work.  
  
Dick moaned this time, loudly enough that, though it was still muffled by the gag, he knew Wally would hear it. His cock, still wet from Wally's mouth, twitched and shrunk a little in the cold air, which only made Wally laugh.  
  
"Too cold?" He stepped forward again and ran gloved fingertips down the back of Dick's thigh. "Guess I could help warm you up..."  
  
He opened one of the pouches on Dick's belt and retrieved a small plastic packet of lube. He squirted half of it out onto two fingers, which he quickly pushed, glove and all, into Dick. Dick couldn't help but moan, squirming in the air, which only made the twist of Wally's fingers more intense as he swung on his cuffs.  
  
"That's a little better," Wally said as he mouthed Dick's neck again, glancing down between them to see Dick's cock swollen with blood again, a dribble of precome trailing down the underside. He fished the fingers of his free hand into the pouch he had retrieved the lube from and pulled them out a moment later with a condom between his fingertips. He pushed his fingers deeper and harder into Dick's ass two more times, then pulled back and stripped his glove off.  
  
He opened his own pants and worked the condom on quickly, using the rest of the lube to slick him cock, groaning a little as he squeezed himself. Dick watched him, again unable to hold back a sound as he clenched his ass, impatient to feel Wally in him. He didn't have to wait long, though, as Wally quickly pushed one of his legs up and shoved into him, hard and fast.  
  
Wally's thrusts built up to a rapid pace right away, his body almost vibrating with the shivers that shot through him, and Dick moaned, louder than before. He loved it when Wally lost control like that. Knowing that he was responsible for it, that his influence and no one else's could cause it, was the greatest turn-on in the world.  
  
The angle wasn't great; Dick was suspended just barely too high for Wally's thrusts to hit too deeply, but that didn't matter. His cock was thick and hot and just the push and pull of it was enough to leave Dick writhing, hands clenching into fists. His shoulders were getting sore from the pull of his weight, even more now that Wally was moving him like this, and that only made it better. The blur between pain and intense pleasure had Dick coming again far sooner than he may have wanted, not even needing Wally's hand on him.  
  
Wally, of course, followed quickly after. Dick often suspected, when he was more clear-headed, that the reason Wally liked to tease for so long was that he never lasted very long, and wanted to draw it out as long as possible. But he didn't care. It was as much Wally's attraction to him as it was his super speed that did it, and that was really what mattered.  
  
Once Wally had recovered, he pulled back and cleaned up, tossing the condom into a pile of litter in the alley and closing his costume back up. He wiped Dick clean and leaned down to kiss his stomach where it was bare beneath the hem of his top, then pulled his clothes back on him and helped him down from the hook, wrapping his arms around him and freeing his mouth from the gag.  
  
Dick licked his lips and kissed Wally, replacing the taste of the gag with the taste of his mouth. His hands tried to move on instinct to wrap around him, but the cuffs rattled.  
  
"Sorry," said Wally, laughing as he pulled back from the kiss. "Let me get the keys."  
  
He searched through another pouch on Dick's belt, retrieving an old key that still fit the lock on the Bat-cuffs, and freeing him. Dick slid one hand into his hair and pulled him into another kiss. He nipped at Wally's lip when he pulled back again.  
  
"You couldn't have shown up before I was all tied up?" Dick asked, amused. "I could've used some back up when Batman and the newest Boy Wonder showed up." He managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but only just. He'd taken the still-green Robin out quickly, bashing one of his escrima across the back of his head when his footing hadn't been steady.  
  
"It looked like you were doing fine without me." Wally grinned.  
  
"So you were here." Dick narrowed his eyes in a poor imitation of a glare.  
  
"Only for the last minute or so," he replied. "I knew he was going to leave you like this, and I couldn't pass up the chance."  
  
"You're awful," Dick laughed, and kissed him again.


End file.
